This invention relates to a connector for a composite insulated wall and method for making the wall.
Insulated walls have been constructed in the prior art utilizing first and second concrete layers having an insulated layer sandwiched therebetween. Connectors or ties have been provided for extending through the concrete layers and the central insulating layer to connect them together. One type of connector has been made of metal or other material which is a high conductor of heat. When this type of connector is used, it forms a conduit for the passage of heat from one side of the wall to the other, and substantially reduces the effective R-value (low thermal conductivity) of the wall.
Fiber composite connectors having a high R-value have been used as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,733. The connector shown in this patent utilizes an elongated member having blunt opposite ends. The insulation layer is provided with holes for receiving the connector so that the connector can be passed through the insulating layer with its opposite ends embedded in the two concrete layers. Absent holes in the insulation layer, the plunging of connectors through the insulation material breaks up pieces of the insulation material and pushes such broken pieces into the uncured concrete, thus inhibiting or impairing proper consolidation of the concrete layer. The insulation break up also creates vapor leaks and loss of insulating R-value.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved connector for a composite insulated wall and an improved method for making the wall.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved composite insulated wall utilizing a pointed plastic connector which can be forced through the insulative layer without requiring the formation of holes in the insulative layer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of hook shaped plastic connectors having a high R-value, for connecting elongated reinforcing rods or strands extending through the concrete layers on opposite sides of the insulating layer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of composite panels which do not bow or crack in response to temperature changes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a composite insulated wall and method for making same which involves simple construction techniques, and which is efficient in operation.